Living on the Out Skirts.
Summery Fox looses her skirt in town and tries to get home without exposing herself for the sake of others Transcript (Fox was out taking a stroll at the beach along the street) Fox: It's been a while since I did something like this. Today feels like... (A car crashes into a truck that conveniently has a load of clothes shrinking liquid and splashes onto Fox's skirt) Fox: Oh come on! Can't I go on one walk without anything... (Her skirt quickly shrinks and snaps off of her waist exposing a silky tight undergarment making her freak out) Happening!? (A man walks up and looks at Fox then dies) Fox: Oh God! Not here, not now! (tries to cover herself with her hands as she runs to a bush for cover) Little Blue: (walks up and sees Fox but doesn't know what's happening) Hey Fox... (looks around) Well I gotta go before Wolf show up and scares the shit out of me. Fox: Wait! I need help! Little Blue: With what? And why are you hiding? Fox: I lost my skirt. if anyone see my they will die from too much sexual stress. Little Blue: (eye twitches and brings a blowtorch to his eyes) Fox: Can you help me out? I don't want to kill anyone. Little Blue: Yes because I also want to preserve life. Fox: Okay just find me something to wear until I get... Chad Cop: Hey what are you doing in those bushes? That is private property so get out. Fox: Wait Chad Cop. you don't understand. Little Blue: Dude! Just listen! She- (Chad Cop stops him) Chad Cop: That does it miss (starts pulling her out) You are coming with... (Chad Cop and a lot of other people see Fox) Chad Cop: ME!!! ARGH! (dies) Men: THE HOTNESS! (dies) Women: I'M A LESBIAN! (dies) Kids: PUBERTY! (faints) Little Blue: (looks and the lights the blowtorch and Fox takes it from him) Fox: What do you think you are doing!? Little Blue: Blowing my eyes out so I stop being traumatized, why? Fox: Are you sensitive to death? Little Blue: Um... Spark: (beside LB) That's a stupid idea. Little Blue: Oh look. Its Guko! Any advice Mr. Super Saiyan? Fox: Don't look at me Spark! (hops in the bushes again covering her waist down) (Spark pulls out his shades and wears them) Little Blue: What are you doing here anyways Spark? Spark: It's okay Kitsune-san, I'm wearing protective eye gear. (to Little Blue) And I heard that Fox lost his skirt so I want to help her out to get her back home from exposure. Little Blue: And your wife isn't gonna be a problem? Wolf: (Suddenly appears carrying a heavy load of arsenal gear) I heard the sounds of death! am I late for the killing!? Little Blue: Shit. Spark: Um, sorry Wolf but you're too late. Wolf: (Looks at all the dead people) Fuck. who killed all these people and why is Fox hiding in a bush? Little Blue: (thinking to himself) Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! Spark: Well, she's just playing a little game of hide and seek. Little Blue: (thinking to himself) Wait, he already knows I'm not attracted to Fox! I'm safe! Wolf: Did you miss a brainy meal of sushi Mr. anime? Who would believe that garbage you spewed out. Fox: Wolf I lost my skirt. Spark: (in his head) Damn it! Wolf: Oh! Then why didn't you say so? Also Spark those shades make you look gay. XD Spark: It's protective eye gear! Wolf: You still look gay. Spark: No wonder people call you a dick without even trying. Fox: He wears them to shield his eyes from me. Wolf: Well that still won't work watch. (pulls out Fox from the bush and her hotness shines out and shatters Spark's shades) See? Not even objects can handle her hotness. (cars blow up nearby from Fox) Fox: WOLF! Wolf: Oops my bad. (Fox hides in the bush again) Fox: Can someone get me something to wear now? Little Blue: Wait, then how's the bush still there? (The bush suddenly burn from her hotness) Spark: (cover his eyes) That was uncalled for. Wolf: Nice job bringing that up Little Blue balls. Little Blue: Damn it. Fox hides behind a trash can) Spark: Can we all just go to a store before Wolf starts a full on killing spree!? Little Blue: People... Do you not see what's wrong with that?!?! Spark: (facepalms) Let's just go already..... Wolf: Hold it retards. (reaches in the trash can and pulls out a chinese take-out box and puts it on Fox) There now she doesn't run the risk of killing anyone. Fox: This is embarrassing. Little Blue: Will that even work? Spark: It's willing to give it a try. Wolf: I must say sis. you make even trash look hot. X) Fox: (glares) I'll get you for this later. Little Blue: Alright, we need a plan... Spark: You got one? Fox: Let's try walking back. Spark: Yeah. That will do. Little Blue: We need to move fast, but slow enough it doesn't fall off, let's race walk! (They begin walking back to the cabin) Wolf: Well so far so good. Spark: And not a single person in sight. (A parade comes by) Wolf: Thanks for the jinx. Spark: I wasn't kidding! (Little Blue puts duct tape on Sparks mouth but he rips it off after he did) Fox: Let's just go! Little Blue: I'll look for another route! (begins climbing a building) Spark: (in his head) I'm gonna get beck at you for this.... (The sky suddenly starts to rain a down pour filling up the take-out box and breaking it open and off Fox) Fox: Oh come on! Spark: DAMN IT! (The people in the parade starts to die from her hotness) Wolf: Well done Fox. (claps) Multi deaths in one stroke, heart stroke that is. XD Fox: Shut it Wolf. Spark: (in his head) Things can't possibly get any worse. Little Blue: (walks up and is covered in meat) The rain made me slip, and I fell into a taco shop. (A camera crew drive up recording the sight and also getting Fox in the shot) Wolf: Did you just say something in your head to jinx this Spark? Little Blue: Well, there goes America. News Reported: Don't forget Canada! (Shows people watching the news dead) Little Blue: Wolf, we need this to stop! Wolf: Well let's take your idea and head for the roofs. (Wolf takes some of the meat and makes shorts out of them and puts it on Fox) Wolf: Well it'll do for now. Little Blue: Here. (hands everybody grappling hooks) Spark: Finally! (jumps on the sides of the roof) Fox: Not a word Wolf. Wolf: Hey I didn't say anything yet. (Little Blue takes a frag and throws it at the news van) (They begin hopping from roof to roof) Wolf: I can see the forest from here. just a few more miles to go. Little Blue: We can do this! (A swarm of pigeons swarm in and eat Fox's meat shorts) Spark: Oh come on! (Fox freaks out and accidentally fires her grappling hook, and it snags LB by the hood) Little Blue: What?!?! What's behind me?!?! Fox: Oh god! sorry! Little Blue: (falls off the roof, and is hanging over a campfire) Ah!!! Shit! Spark: It's Kitsune-san LB! Don't let her go for your sake! Wolf: Will you stop hanging around Little Blue? we need to you out of that hot spot. XD Fox: Can't you be a little more considerate for once? Wolf: Not when I don't feel like it. Little Blue: (tries blowing out the fire) Shit! God its hot! (Fox and Wolf grab the line and pulls him back up. Spark joins in to Help Little Blue) Little Blue: Thanks. (turns around and his ass is on fire and he doesn't notice) (Spark groans and pulls Air powered blade to fore a blase wave of wind to blow away the fire on LB's ass) Spark: No mention it. Little Blue: What? Spark: Ah nothing. Fox: Let's just get to the cabin. Spark: Good idea. (soon they reach the cabin) Little Blue: (sighs) It's over Fox: Thank God that's over. (goes inside to get another skirt) Wolf: What a great day this turned out to be. Little Blue: Great. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go brainwash myself so I forget this ever happened. Spark: And I gotta go before Wolf thinks about me saying things about jinxing. Wolf: At least keep the memories of the people that died. that was hilarious. Little Blue: Meh... Spark: I might, now I gotta go. (flies off) Fox: (comes out) great all I had left are these tight hot pants shorts. (Little Blue grabs the blowtorch) Spark: (stops) Wait! WHAT!? Wolf: Well they won't kill anyone, but they might cause a lot of accidents when people aren't looking where they are going. Fox: Wolf... Little Blue: Just stay inside so this never happens again Wolf: (grabs Fox's hand and takes her with him) Come on. I'll go buy you some new skirts. Fox: Unbelievable. Wolf: Yes I am. (they both head back to the city) END Category:Episodes